Sand and Snow
by Star of ages 14
Summary: An Angel with a rough past must go and kill the holder of a sand demon so will she kill him or will she go against Genmaru and the others of the Angel council who hate her?
1. Snow Angel

I don't own Naruto!

-----------------------------

Ok this is my second Naruto fanfic so no flames!

Happy reading!

------------------------------------------------

Sand and Snow ch.1 Snow Angel

-------------------------------

It was rainig and dark outside, just how Gaara liked it.

"Man how dark can it get?" Asked asked Kankuro standing behind Gaara.

"How should I know." Said Gaara not takeing his eyes off of the dark window. Kankuro diden't answer because he knew what Gaara ment.

"Well I go to go I'll see ya later Gaara." Said Kankuro as he left Gaara's room.

Rain turned to snow over an hour later because it was December. 'I hate snow...' Thought Gaara looking out into the slow falling snow.

----------------------------------------

Across from Tamari,Kankuro, and Gaara's house with cold dark blue eyes and white long hair sat on top of a building was a girl watching the red haird boy that had a solid frown on his face.

Her big whitewings streched out happley while her long white hair blowed in the snowy wind like it was snow it self.

"Gaara of the sand...a human with a demon inside of him...it must..die." She said with an impassave face. But that changed when her face crumbled into one of pain.

She leaned over th building and clutched her white kimono of where her heart was. A gray with a red hue substance covered her right hand along with part of her white kimono that go stained with it.

'I-I won't let you down "Ahhhh" My God' She thought as the pain went away but she fell from the roof and onto the snow covered ground below...

----------------------------------------------------

Ok that's the first chapter so please review and...NO FLAMES!

I have three more chapers that are on paper so if you want me to type them then please review!


	2. Talk and die

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto

This is the seconed chapter but even though I diden't get any reviews I'll put this up any way...

-----------------------------------------

Sand and Snow ch.2 Talk or die

-----------------------------------------------------

Kiki opened her dark blue to a blurey world and sploches of colors.

'Where-' Thought Kiki as the blureyness went away and her her eyes got bigger at what she saw.

Gaara was sitting by a window looking outside while boy and a girl where arguing beside her bed.

The girl with blond hair in four pig tails and a large fan starped to her back stoped and smiled at Kiki.

"Ahhh I see you're awake. Hi my name is Tamari and this is Kankuro and over there by the window is Gaara." She said pointing to each person.

"Uhhh..." Was all Kiki could say because she was not permited to talk to humans unless she was she could by the higer ups.

"So what's you're name?" Asked Tamari.

Kiki shook her head no and dug into a dresser by her bed side.

(She found out she was in the hospital by looking around the room)

She took out a notepad and pen and wrote

I can't talk but my name is Kiki.

"Oh you can't talk so how did that happen?" Asked Kankuro as Tamari punched him in the gut.

"Sorry bout that." Said Tamari to Kiki.

That's alright.

Kiki wrote back.

"Ok we've got to go so see ya later Kiki." Said Tamari as she and kankuro left Kiki's hospital room but Gaara sat at the window still looking outside.

"Uhhh.." Said Kiki but Gaara diden't move.

POOF!

'Oh no!' Thought Kiki as she coughed up the smoke that filled her lungs. Her wings reappred on her back so she quickley made a few hand sings and her wings went samll, small enough to hide under her shirt.

Kiki sighed and leaned back on the bed when she noticed Gaara diden't see.

A little while later a nurse came and brought her dinner then left. There was one thing about an Angel though...they diden't need to eat.

"Do you know who I am?" Asked Gaara sudenley which took Kiki aback but she diden't answer.

"Answer me!" He said in a gruff voice.

"H-Hi..." She got out.

"Then who am I?" He asked her as he turned his teal blue eyes on her,light blue clashing with dark blue.

"You are- you are not a demon." Kiki got out. She may have went agenst the higer ups but she diden't care right now.

"What's you're name?" Kaara hated askeing.

"It's Kiki..Gaara-sama.." She said the stop out of her voice.

----------------------------------------------

Ok please read and review! PLEASE!

Star of ages 14


	3. Treason of an Angel

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto!

Ok I got ONE review and I want to thank that person!

- Eddi

Thanks and hope ya like the next chapter and please review! you know the little blue button at the bottom of the page click that!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sand and Snow ch.3 Treason of an Angel

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few days since the hospital mishap and now Kiki was in the house of Tamari, Kankuro, and Gaara because Tamari insisted on it.

She was thinking of what the higer ups had done to her a day after she came here.

Flash Back

"Kiki of the snow you have commited treason for talking to a human is this true?" Asked a higer up Angel named Genmaru.

"Hi Genmaru I have." Said Kiki holding her head up high.

"Then you shall be punished!" Yelled Genmaru to the other higer ups.

"What is my punishment?" Asked Kiki.

"We shall think of a fiting one for you." He said turning to leave the room but befor he did he said something to Kiki.

"Ice Angel..." Thoese two words got Kiki mad so she tackled him to the ground but he got free while the other higer up took hold of her arms while the others kicked or punched her. Kiki fell to the floor.

They stoped beating her when Genmaru snaped his finger.

"Let that be a warning to you. No matter how hard you try NO one will ever love you!" He said.

End Flash Back

Kiki was covered in gashes and burses from the top of her leags to her neck as to not draw suspicion from others.

_"No matter how hard you try NO one will ever love you!" _

She cried silentley as crystal tears trailed down her pail cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Asked a voice behind her.

Kiki jumped from her seat at the snowey window and wiped her eyes on ger long sleeve.

(Rember the higer up had beaten her.)

"Gaara!" Said Kiki in surprise.

"I'm not crying!" She said quickley putting a fake smile on.

Gaara knew she was lying so he went up to her and wiped and extra tear off of her face. She stoped smileing and frowned.

'He- He's being nice!' Thought Kiki schocked.

Kiki leaned her head to the side just enough for Gaara to see a burse on her neck.

He pulled part of the sleeve down to her shoulders to see more burses and now gashes that lined her pail skin.

"What happened?" He asked an impassave face on.

Kiki blushed but then frose at what he ws seeing.

She winced as he tuched one of her burses on her shoulder.

"I- I can't tell you Gaara." Said Kiki in a sad voice.

"I wish I could but I can't..." She said her bangs covering her ice blue eyes from sight as a crystal tear slid down her face and landed on her hand as it made a fist.

'I want to tell you but...then you would be in danger to not even your sand could help you...'

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I think it's kinda a cliffhanger but I like thoese! Well when I make them so please review!

Rember the little button down there click it!

Thank you for reading!

Hi - Yes

Star of ages 14


	4. Wing of punishment

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto!

ぢｓｃぁいめｒ－　い　どんｔおｗんなると！

Ok soooo I STILL onley have one review! Come on people I'm updateing here! And I want to know if there is anything you want to be in the plot because I'm makeing thinks up as I go so...PLEASE give me ideas!

Ok I put a little Japanese in here but they say the same thing like the Disclaimer and the Thank you at the bottom I'll put this stuff in here some times because I LOVE TO!

NO FLAMES PLEASE! (Some or all of the Japanese words could be wrong because I can't read it...)

Goman

------------------------------------------

Sand and Snow Ch.4 Wing of punishment

さんｄあんｄＳのｗ　Ｃｈ。４　うぃんｇおｆぷにｓｈめんｔ

-------------------------------------

Snow was falling swift but slow like an Angel's feathers when they fell off of their oweners wings.

Kiki was standing out side stairing at the sky while crystal tears made their way down her pail cheeks to land on the snow below.

It was early morning so no one was outside or around.

Kiki let her wings grow to their rightful size and they streched happly in the morning sun it's beams of light refracting off of them.

Well no one was there so what could it hurt?

_"No matter how hard you try NO one eill ever love you!" _

"Why do you hate me? You took away my loved ones and yet- once I died you made me into an Angel and woulden't let me see them- so why?!" She asked but diden't get an answer well if you where to call this an answer...

"Because no one loves you Ice Angel." Said a voice behind her.

Kiki wiped her eyes and turned around to find Genmaru smirking at what he said.

"Go away Genmaru..." Kiki said with a sad tone, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Aw but that woulden't be fun now would it Ice." Mocked Genmaru.

"By the way I'm here for yourtreason punishment." He said an evil smirk on his face.

"What is punishment? Haven't I been punished enough with the death of my loved ones and then I die and then you all say that I can't see them! Isen't that punishment enough for ever liveing?" Kiki asked Genmaru.

"Enough!" Yelled Genmaru as he brought his hand up.

Kiki closed her eyes.

She felt a sting on her left cheek while a tear trailed down her face.

Genmaru smiled evily of how much pain he was causeing her.

"Good I will tell you of your punishment. The council said I may do as I please so...the first punishment-"

Kiki cut him off from his sentance.

"First?"She asked Genmaru while he smiled he liked to annoy and do any thing to hurt her with any means.

"Hi Ice you shall be punished three times and the first one is-" Genmaru said as he punched her in the stomach and flew through the air.

She hit her back into a brick wall, hearing a sickening sound from her back, and fell to the ground.

Kiki got up slowley from the pain and winced the pain showing on her face.

"That's right Ice this is your first punishment a broken wing. The second and third will be worse."He said laughing evily.

" Good bye Ice Ittashi I can't wait untill we meet well untill next time." He said as he flew back to Heaven and the Angel council.

Kiki contracted her wings slowly and winced at the pain in the left one.

' I musen't give up- I must live as well as an Angel can live so Gaara can live because if the demon in him is killed- he will be- will be-" Kiki passed out right in front of the house she was shareing with three people sustaining injuries from the red haird eyed winged Angel in white robes.

'And he-he calles himself an Angel...'

------------------------------------

Ok... hope you liked so please REVIEW! I love reviews ya know the blue button at the bottom CLICK IT PLEASE!

Thank you for reading!

てゃんｋよう　ふぉっれあぢんｇ！

ーStar of ages 14

ーＳたｒおｆあげｓ　１４


End file.
